Tres Pequeños Jueces
by geminisnocris
Summary: "El renacer de una guerra santa se vislumbraba cada vez más cercano, las divinidades gemelas que hacía más de doscientos años atrás habían estremecido al mundo con su fuerza y poder estaban de vuelta, pero esta vez con una misión que jamás imaginaron, cuidar de una pequeña niña y tres infantes jueces"


_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para crear historias locas y raras, son todos de Kurumada y compañía.**_

_**Antes que nada, el OC de esta pequeña historia se llama Evageline, ella es un OC del fic "cuando un alma toca a tu puerta" escrita por mi persona y la escritora y editora Hikari-moonlight, la cual pueden leer en su cuenta y espero la disfruten… si aman a Kanon, Mu y los dioses gemelos… en definitiva deben leerla… en fin, espero que la disfruten y lamento mi desaparición, he pasado por un campo traviesa y apenas vengo saliendo! ahora… a leer y espero poder actualizar algunos fics sin demorarme tanto…**_

_**Gracias… GNC**_

**Prólogo **

Thanatos rebuscó con su mirada en cada rincón de Giudecca, su oscura estrella en la frente relucía y no sabía si era de cólera o frustración por no dar con esos dos infantes jueces ¿pero... como esos niños que no pasaban de los nueve años se habían escabullido tan rápido? apenas y había pasado un rato desde que llegase con ambos cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estos ya habían desaparecido de su lado, luego de un rato de caminar una risita traviesa resonó por el gigantesco templo y entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se quedó en silencio para escuchar con mayor tranquilidad y rápidamente se dejó guiar por la chillona voz que cada vez escuchaba mas de cerca, abrió de golpe las cortinas y casi cae de espaldas cuando observó con espanto un par de esqueletos bailando, siguió con su mirada afilada las hebras de un hilo semitransparente y dio con un par de ojos redondos y dorados que lo observaban literalmente congelados.

-Minos...-el niño respingó en el mismo lugar-baja inmediatamente de ahí...

-Pero...- trató de negarse con fastidio-yo estoy aburrido ...-Thanatos negó con suavidad mientras cerraba sus ojos, gran error frente al infante que aprovechó el descuido para escabullirse se nuevo.

El dios gemelo soltó un bufido al abrir sus ojos y verse solo, y sin perder mas tiempo volvió una vez mas en su búsqueda implacable, esta vez en las afueras del templo, donde se topó a la salida con un par de sandalias posiblemente de Aiacos y unas botitas de Minos- maldita sea contigo Hypnos ...te dije que aun eran muy chicos ha pero claro ... como Pandora no molesta me mandas a cuidar de estos dos demonios...-Thanatos mantenía un monologo personal cuando un grito firme lo detuvo en seco, en sus manos rebotó un enorme hueso y tras de el la gigantesca figura de Cerberos que se le lanzaba sin misericordia-por un ... demonio!...

justo a unos pasos del aparatoso accidente, dos pequeños jueces se tapaban los ojos para no ver como el gigantesco can revolcaba a su tutor, a ese hombre que sin explicaciones les habia prometido algo especial a cambio de ser fieles a un tal Hades.

Un estallido hizo correr al cachorro de tres cabezas haciendo que los niños brincaran uno al lado del otro y la figura desaliñada de Thanatos se hizo presente tras la nube de polvo que se había levantado, con una vena a punto de reventar en su frente y baba junto a tierra recorriendo su

**Rumbo a Tierra Firme**

—Bitácora del inframundo, lunes 23 de abril 1800… 1900… que rayos, no sé qué fecha estamos hoy… —murmuro en voz alta — vamos de nuevo, bitácora del inframundo, luego del incidente con el can del señor Hades... demonio ...

El dios de la muerte se quedó en silencio una vez mas, ido en la luz de la vela que reposaba sobre el mullido y antiguo escritorio, con sus manos entrelazadas aun con la pluma cargada de tinta en medio de ellas, acomodando las palabras para poder narrar el bochornoso hecho del día anterior, suspiró con fuerza y releyó la única línea que había escrito por lo menos unas diez veces mas.

—Puedes comenzar a decir que estamos en el siglo veinte y que ya han pasado más de doscientos años desde la última guerra santa…—Hypnos que de repente hizo su aparición, sonrió y se recostó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Thanatos con sus brazos cruzados, su voz algo ronca se esparció por toda la habitación haciendo crispar a simple vista a su hermano— también agrega que nos hace falta un juez…

El dios de la muerte rodó sus ojos con fastidio y negó lentamente soltando sus manos para acomodar la pluma en el tintero y luego dejarlas caer abiertas y con fuerza sobre la madera haciendo un estruendoso ruido.

— ¿Nos falta?... — preguntó visiblemente molesto sin darse vuelta— yo me he esforzado por encontrar a esos mocosos por tu estúpido interés de querer prepararlos desde niños y no has movido un solo de tus dedos porque…

—Ha, ya ya… —el rubio gemelo se acercó con parsimonia hasta colocar sus manos sobre el respaldar de la silla donde su igual estaba sentado— no me echarás en cara que no te he ayudado por qué sabes que he cuidado de Pandora…

—Pandora es una niña… las niñas y principalmente esa… no molestan como…

— ¿Señor? —la voz fina de un niño que apenas y asomaba sus cabellos platinados por la puerta interrumpió la pronta discusión que se aproximada, ambos dioses se voltearon en dirección al pequeño y esperaron a que este continuara.

—Minos… —Thanatos murmuro el nombre del infante casi como un susurro, se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos junto a su hermano— pasa, pasa…—llamó con impaciencia ante el silencio.

El pequeño se adentró con cautela pero sin miedo, vio de uno a otro con sus dorados ojos y sonrió con malicia dejando sus manos tras la espalda y balanceándose en sus diminutos pies.

El dios de la muerte suspiró con desespero y arqueó una de sus cejas instándolo a hablar.

—Anda… habla que tengo muchas cosas que…

—Tengo hambre… —dijo aun acento noruego— y el niño que trajiste hace un rato también…

Hypnos frunció el entrecejo y observó de su hermano al niño en varias ocasiones, relajó su postura y se colocó justo a la altura del menor, tomó la vela sobre la mesa y se la acercó al rostro, recorriéndole poco a poco su cuerpo, su ropa, su cabello.

—¿Hace cuánto estas aquí pequeño? —preguntó el dios del sueño frunciendo aún más su entrecejo.

—No lo sé… —respondió el niño picando su nariz— pero muero de hambre…

—Thanatos…

— ¿Qué?

—Sabes que ellos son seres humanos ¿cierto? Aun no son seres inmortales…

—¿ Y que con eso? —Cuestionó el dios de la muerte suavizando su rostro y tragando grueso—lo alimente cuando veníamos para acá —se defendió con firmeza.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Dos días…—murmuro el moreno limpiando su garganta mientras se alejaba del par.

El rubio suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y negando lentamente, se puso de pie y tomó al niño de la mano para salir de la habitación, pero antes de dar un paso más se detuvo al lado de Thanatos para tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo con firmeza junto a él, en dirección a la que fuera alguna vez la cocina del inframundo. Se quedó quieto al llegar a la habitación viendo de un lado al otro con su hermano y el niño, uno a cada lado, los liberó y se adentró abriendo cada gaveta, cajón o canasta que había a su paso.

—Vacías…—murmuró con desgana girándose de improvisto, clavando su vista endurecida sobre su igual— solo falta el Wyvern ¿cierto? — Thanatos afirmó con su cabeza— bien… te iras con estos dos pequeños a tierra firme, te daré dinero para que consigas una habitación en algún lugar de Inglaterra…

—Un momento… —el dios de la muerte camino en dirección a su hermano que se mantenía firme ante él— ¿Cuándo se supone que iré a tierra firme?

—Hoy mismo…—contestó con tranquilidad esta vez caminando hacia la salida de la cocina justo al lado de Minos que los observaba expectante— los llevaras contigo mientras buscas a Radamanthys… los bañaras, alimentaras…

—Espera…

—No puedo esperar… ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Esperaras al señor Hades con un trío de esqueletos infantiles? Los niños necesitan comer… dormir… Thanatos…

—Hypnos… no puedes hacerme esto… sabes que yo no soy capaz de….

—Te encargaras…—murmuro con una sonrisa en sus labios, luego tomó al niño en brazos y lo cargó—trae el otro niño… nos vamos inmediatamente…

Thanatos se quedó de pie, estático y sin poder decir nada.

—La última vez que me dijiste que me encargara…

—Solo muévete si…


End file.
